Lovely Risotto
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Aku selalu terkenang dirimu sejak pertama kali bertemu. Sehari tanpa dirimu, membuatku gila. Apakah hatimu akan tersentuh dengan risotto buatanku? A request fic from Shuzuki Honoda. Mind to Read and REVIEW, please?


**Disclaimer** : MAR bukan milik saya melainkan punya Nobuyuki Anzai sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Warning!** Maybe OOC, AU, and sorry for typo's.

Yo-ho! I'm back to MAR Fandom! Request dari **Shuzuki Honoda**. Saya berusaha keras agar ceritanya bagus. Bagi para penggemar NanaDoro yang lainnya, saya harap Anda sekalian dapat menikmati sajian ini.

Well, enjoy for read! ^-^ V

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

**Lovely Risotto**

Pairing : Nanashi-Dorothy

Rated : T

Presented by : Marianne der Marionettenspieler

Requested from **Shuzuki Honoda**

Genre : Romance/Humor

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

Kalau seandainya saja Nanashi tahu sejak awal, mungkin dia tak akan berbuat senekat itu. Tapi, hatinya memang sudah nggak bisa lagi diajak kompromi. Sejak ia bertemu dengan Dorothy di kampus, jantungnya berdetak kencang tak beraturan. Betul-betul sudah tak bisa lagi dikendalikan.

Dorothy itu ibarat anggrek hutan yang mekar di hati Nanashi. Pink dengan belang putih pada _tepala_*nya. Wajahnya yang manis, imut, dan rupawan itu membuat Nanashi selalu blingsatan saat bertemu mata. Hobby Dorothy mengenakan blus atau _dress_ berwarna pink dengan corak putih setiap hari, tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Nanashi tak bisa tidur semalaman di kamar _kost_-nya—di samping karena kamar _kost_-nya menjadi sarang nyamuk—Senyumannya yang menyejukkan itu, lho! Widiii, membuat Nanashi mengkhayal sampai ke langit ke tujuh. Emma Watson saja masih kalah sama Dorothy.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Nanashi penasaran.

"Dorothy," jawab gadis berambut pink berkepang dua itu singkat.

"Kamu juga baru masuk?" tanya Ggio lagi.

"Iya," lagi-lagi gadis itu menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Namun, suara merdu gadis itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga Nanashi. Membuat pemuda itu mabuk kepayang. '_Wuih, kalau saja ada bidadari turun dari surga... Mungkin __**prototype**__-nya keik begini kali, ya?_' pikir Nanashi ngaco. Bahkan tanpa sadar, dirinya tersenyum-senyum mesum membayangkan paras cantiknya Dorothy.

"Hei, kamu yang di sana!" teriakan seorang cowok berambut biru membuat Nanashi terlengak. Mimpi siang bolongnya akan wanita idamannya, buyar seketika.

"Dari tadi kamu senyum-senyum melulu! Sedang melihat apa kamu? Jangan-jangan kamu sudah gila, ya? Ke sini kamu!" bentak pria berambut biru itu kasar.

Dengan tubuh gemetaran saking takutnya, Nanashi maju ke depan. Sang gadis pujaan, Dorothy, sudah nggak ada lagi di hadapannya. Nanashi menggedikkan bahu, dan meringis penuh sesal. Sang pujaan hati mungkin sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan senior yang lain. Dan yang membuatnya 'sadar', ternyata yang bertanya padanya tadi bukan Dorothy, melainkan seniornya... Yang sekarang memandangnya dengan galak.

"Mana berkas-berkas yang kusuruh bawa kemarin?" hardik laki-laki berambut panjang coklat muda, bertubuh jangkung, dan terlihat feminin dengan kepangan kecil di rambutnya dengan wajah dilipat-lipat. (memangnya bisa, ya? f =_=)

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi, berambut pirang panjang, dan bermata biru itu membuka ranselnya dengan panik dan menyerahkan apa yang diminta oleh senior-seniornya itu.

Saat senior-seniornya memeriksa berkas-berkas yang dibawa oleh Nanashi... Nanashi merasa dia benar-benar sial hari itu. Kenapa? Karena pas foto yang dibawanya kurang satu. Jadilah sepanjang hari itu dia dijadikan bulan-bulanan oleh para seniornya yang haus darah itu.

****OOO**OOO****

Dua bulan sudah berlalu, sekarang Nanashi resmi jadi anak kuliahan. Tentu saja dia sudah tidak ingat lagi akan kejadian memalukan semasa OSPEK dulu, soalnya yang dia pikirkan nomor satu saat ini hanyalah Dorothy seorang.

Entah kenapa pemuda bermata biru itu sangat merindukan sang gadis berambut pink berkepang itu. Yaah, selain karena beberapa hari ini Dorothy nggak masuk... Nanashi juga merindukan suara lembut nan tegas sang gadis pujaan. Hanya ingin melihat dan mendengar suaranya saja, lho! Soalnya Nanashi bukan siapa-siapanya Dorothy. Bukan teman, bukan pula pacar.

Dia hanyalah seorang pengagum rahasianya Dorothy yang berasal dari golongan minoritas. Mahasiswa yang makannya bukan di kantin kampus dengan harga makanan yang _Inalillahi_ mahalnya, tapi biasa _nangkring_ di warung angkringan pinggir jalan yang lumayan banyak _Chrysomyia bezziana_*-nya. Hiiiyyyy...

_Well_, kalau diibaratkan peribahasa burung pungguk dengan rembulan... Maka Nanashi adalah sang burung pungguk, dan Dorothy sang rembulannya. Sampai kapanpun, burung pungguk akan selalu merindukan bulan, dan bukannya bulan yang merindukan burung pungguk. Juga tak akan ada cerita bahwa burung pungguk bisa terbang sampai ke bulan. Yaah, kecuali kalau si burung pungguk sudah bisa naik jet, mungkin bisa kesampaian deh niatnya.

Tapi, sebenarnya boleh nggak sih, jatuh cinta sama Dorothy? Sebenarnya lumrah saja jika seorang lelaki menyukai seorang gadis. Walaupun si gadis dan si lelaki berbeda status sosial, bukankah sudah banyak yang sering mengatakan... Kalau cinta tidak mengenal kasta?

Makanya Nanashi merasa sah-sah saja kalau perasaan cintanya pada Dorothy mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya. Mungkin itu belum pernah diucapkan oleh Dorothy. Tapi bagi Nanashi... Hanya dengan melihat orangnya saja, dia sudah sangat merasa senang.

Tapi, sudah beberapa hari ini Nanashi tidak melihat Dorothy. Kemana ya, anak itu? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Arjuna*-nya sedang dilanda kerinduan setengah mati pada sang Sembadra*? Apa dia juga nggak tahu, kalau Arjuna-nya ini makan serba tidak enak?

Makan nasi, rasanya sudah nggak seperti makan _sushi_ lagi. Makan tahu, sudah nggak berasa seperti makan _beef steak_. Makan kerupuk, apalagi! Sudah nggak seperti rasa _french fries_! Pokoknya semuanya serba nggak indah semenjak Nanashi tidak lagi melihat Dorothy di kampus beberapa hari ini.

Dan hari ini Nanashi tahu kalau Dorothy sakit. Ia mendengarnya dari teman-teman sekelas Dorothy yang bergerombol di depan kelas mereka. Nanashi tak sengaja mendengarnya saat ia hendak menuju ke ruangan lain untuk mengikuti mata kuliah selanjutnya pada hari itu.

"Eh, si Dorothy sakit apaan, sih?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang berkuncir bermata biru.

"Katanya sih, tipus," jawab seorang laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik bermata sipit.

"Lha kok sakit tikus, sih? Memangnya di _kost_an-nya banyak tikusnya, ya?" si rambut pirang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia bingung mendengarkan omongan temannya itu.

"Sakit tipus, Kucing Kecil! T-I-P-U-S!" sahut temannya yang berambut biru gelap jabrik dan bertubuh jangkung dengan sebal.

"Ooh," balas pria berambut pirang itu.

Temannya yang berambut biru gelap itu mendengus kesal, dan melampiaskannya dengan memakan kentang goreng yang ia beli dari kantin kampus. Nanashi _sweatdrop_ melihat sekumpulan anak-anak aneh itu mendadak membisu seribu bahasa. Lelaki bermata biru itupun mencoba untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas lagi informasi tentang pujaan hatinya dari teman-teman sekelasnya Dorothy itu.

"Terus, sekarang Dorothy di mana? Dirawat di rumah sakit?" tanya seorang gadis yang memiliki bekas luka dan mengenakan _eyepatch_ di mata kanannya pada temannya yang berambut hitam jabrik itu.

Pria berambut hitam jabrik yang duduk tak jauh dari si rambut pirang, menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Nggak. Soalnya si Dorothy takut sama jarum suntik," jawabnya singkat sambil mengulum senyum.

"Ohh, pantesan aja tuh anak nggak mau pacaran sama anak kedokteran," komentar si rambut pirang berkuncir di samping pemuda berambut hitam jabrik tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Pemuda yang memiliki tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik di bawah mata kirinya dan berambut biru gelap yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung menjitak kepala si rambut pirang. "Aduh, sakit, Alviss!" rutuknya kesal.

Alviss hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan cuek. Sementara Nanashi hanya menyaksikan ulah anak-anak itu sambil manggut-manggut. Meskipun ia nggak bisa ngikutin pembicaraan nggak jelas tanpa arah itu, tapi Nanashi merasa senang mendengarnya.

'_Oh, jadi si Dorothy sakit? Pantesan aja nggak pernah kelihatan_,' batin Nanashi. Ia lalu memasang telinganya lagi, bersiap untuk mendengarkan informasi penting selanjutnya. Ia tak ingin ketinggalan berita mengenai Dorothy barang sedikit pun.

"Terus sekarang dia di mana? Di _kost_an aja?" tanya si rambut pirang.

Temannya yang berambut hitam jabrik bermata sipit itu menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Setelah merasa cukup mendapatkan semua informasi yang diperlukannya, Nanashi segera menyingkir dari tempat itu. Ia takut ketahuan oleh anak-anak itu kalau ia sedang jadi _spionase_.

****OOO**OOO****

Sore itu, Nanashi berdiri di depan sebuah rumah besar dengan ragu-ragu. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini dia berbuat senekat ini. Tangannya sampai basah oleh keringat dingin saking gugupnya dia berdiri di depan rumah wanita pujaannya.

Semangkuk _risotto_ yang ditutup piring melamin, dengan rapi berada di tangan kanannya. Semangkuk risotto yang masih hangat, karena Nanashi sendiri yang membuatnya tadi. Lengkap dengan parutan keju (?), kacang mede (?), dan sedikit daun peterseli cincang.

Nanashi menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya dia ogah banget berbuat senekat ini... Tapi saran dari Gallian, teman tetangga _kost_-nya, terus-menerus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Apalagi dengan _style_ yang meyakinkan, cowok berambut hitam berikat kepala merah yang kuliah di fakultas kedokteran itu memanas-manasinya.

**Flashback**...

"_Kalau nggak sekarang, kapan lagi? Nanti kalau direbut sama orang lain baru tahu rasa!" cetus Gallian saat Nanashi bercerita soal Dorothy padanya._

'_**Ya, kalau nggak sekarang, mau kapan lagi**__?' kata hatinya, ikut pula mendukung ide sableng anak kedokteran berambut hitam itu._

"_Orang sakit itu biasanya membutuhkan perhatian. Kamu harus memberikan perhatian lebih padanya! Kalau kamu bisa melakukannya, aku yakin dia akan mengingatmu terus-menerus," lagi-lagi Gallian memberikan kuliah 'cinta'-nya pada Nanashi._

_Nanashi membatin. '__**Perhatian lebih? Seperti apa?**__'_

_Melihat tampang kebingungan Nanashi, Gallian tersenyum penuh arti. Dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Misalnya mengirimi dia makanan. Yaah, kalau bisa sih... Buatan sendiri."_

_Nanashi terlihat semakin berminat mendengarnya. "Lalu?"_

"_Humm, setahuku kalau orang sakit tipus nggak boleh makan yang keras-keras. Harusnya makan yang lunak-lunak. Begitu kira-kira," jawab Gallian dengan tampang super meyakinkan. Nanashi mengangguk-angguk kecil. Dia paham akan maksud Gallian._

**End of Flashback**...

Nanashi menatap mangkuk _risotto_ di tangannya sekali lagi. harumnya makanan itu masih terasa. Dan hangat yang menjalar di tangannya, karena _risotto_ yang masih panas itu, membuat hatinya ikut terasa hangat.

"Maaf, Adik cari siapa, ya?" tanya seorang wanita separuh baya dengan nada keheranan. Lamunan Nanashi tentang Dorothy buyar seketika, apalagi wanita di hadapannya menatapnya dengan curiga. Membuat pemuda berambut pirang panjang, dan bermata biru itu semakin merasa tak nyaman dibuatnya.

"_Anoo_... Ini _risotto_," ujar Nanashi tergagap-gagap sambil mengangsurkan mangkuk risotto pada wanita separuh baya itu.

"Untuk siapa?" wanita itu masih memandangnya menyelidik.

"Err, untuk... Untuk Dorothy..." karena saking gugupnya, Nanashi hampir saja lupa nama Dorothy.

Wanita itu menerima mangkuk _risotto_ dari Nanashi, pandangan matanya sedikit melunak. "Mangkuknya mau diambil?" tanyanya.

"Nggak usah, Bu. Nanti sore saya ke sini lagi," jawab Nanashi sopan.

Setelah itu, wanita itu langsung menutup pintu pagar tanpa basa-basi lagi, dan meninggalkan Nanashi yang masih bengong dengan suksesnya di depan pintu pagar.

Nanashi pun segera pergi dari rumah _kost_ yang megah itu. '_Nggak apa-apa,_' hiburnya riang dalam hati. Yang penting _risotto_-nya sudah diterima. Nanashi berdoa dalam hati, semoga setelah memakan _risotto_ buatannya... Dorothy jadi cepat sembuh.

Sore harinya, Nanashi kembali mengetuk pintu pagar rumah _kost_ yang megah itu. Lagi-lagi wanita separuh baya itu yang membuka pintu pagar, namun kali ini sambutannya lebih ramah.

"Oh, ya. Kamu mau ngambil mangkuk, ya? Ini. Jangan lupa besok bawa lagi, ya?" kata wanita itu sambil mengulum senyum.

Nanashi menerima mangkuk itu dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Hilang semua perasaan gundah yang sempat hinggap di hatinya. Hilang juga segala keraguannya. Ternyata Dorothy menyukai _risotto_ buatannya! Ahh, _lovely_ _risotto_!

Nanashi jadi tidak sabar menunggu hingga esok hari tiba. Menunggu waktunya ia kembali mengirim _risotto_ itu ke depan rumah _kost_an gadis itu, melihat senyum wanita separuh baya tadi, dan berharap dia mengatakan, "Dorothy sangat menyukai rasa _risotto_ itu."

Ahh, betapa indahnya! Nanashi ingin membayangkan semua itu sendirian saja. Bahkan ketika Gallian mencegatnya di depan kamar _kost_an-nya pun, tidak digubrisnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gallian dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Tapi, Nanashi tak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu. Dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya, dan tak ingin membagi kebahagiaannya dengan siapapun saat ini.

****OOO**OOO****

Tak terasa, sudah hampir satu minggu Nanashi mengirimkan _risotto_ buatannya ke rumah kost-nya Dorothy. Kata ibu penjaga _kost_, kondisi Dorothy sudah agak membaik. Dia sudah bisa jalan-jalan. Katanya, semua itu berkat _risotto_ buatan Nanashi.

Nanashi jadi tambah berbunga-bunga dipuji begitu oleh sang ibu _kost_. Dia sudah nyaris terbang ke alam khayalan, kalau saja ia tidak cepat-cepat sadar harus memberikan _risotto_ lagi pada gadis pujaan hatinya itu.

"Ini mungkin yang terakhir, Bu!" kata Nanashi sambil menyerahkan mangkuk _risotto_nya. Ibu penjaga _kost_ itu tersenyum menerima mangkuk itu dari Nanashi.

Namun ketika Nanashi hendak melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang, ibu itu memangilnya. "Sebentar, Dik! Nona Dorothy ingin ketemu sama Adik!"

Nanashi langsung tercekat mendengarnya. '_Dorothy... Ingin ketemu denganku?_'

Antara rasa gugup, cemas, dan bahagia semua tercampur menjadi satu dalam benak Nanashi. Dia sunguh bersyukur karena menuruti nasihat temannya yang agak sableng itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya?" kata ibu itu sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

Nanashi menunggu di depan pintu dengan harap-harap cemas. '_Akhirnya... Dorothy mau bertemu dengan saya,_' pikirnya dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

Rasanya semenit bagaikan setahun. Dan Nanashi benar-benar merasa seperti di bawa terbang ke khayangan saat melihat Dorothy muncul. Gadis pujaan hatinya. Impian indahnya setiap malam.

Dorothy tersenyum penuh arti pada Nanashi yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, ya? _Risotto_nya sampai diantar ke sini. Saya jadi nggak enak sampai merepotkan kamu," ucap Dorothy, masih dengan senyuman manis nan misteriusnya.

"Ahh, nggak apa-apa kok! Sudah seharusnya kita saling menolong, apalagi menolong orang yang sedang sakit," tukas Nanashi. Bijak sekali dia!

"Berarti nggak kena _charge delivery_, dong!" seloroh Dorothy dibarengi senyum manisnya.

Nanashi tersipu-sipu. Ternyata Dorothy bisa bercanda juga.

Dorothy mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Nanashi memperhatikannya dengan cermat. '_Apa itu? Apa dia mau ngasih hadiah?_' pikir Nanashi sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Lima ratus yen kan semangkoknya? Berarti 3500 yen," Dorothy mengambil uang dari dompetnya. "Tapi karena kamu sudah begitu baik mengantarnya ke mari, ambil saja semuanya," gadis itu menyerahkan lima lembar uang seribu yen.

Nanashi pun bengong dengan suksesnya. Dorothy melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tadi sebenarnya saya mau menyuruh Bi Irene untuk mengambilnya di warung. Tapi, ternyata malah diantarkan ke sini," Dorothy memamerkan senyumnya. "Sekali lagi terima kasih ya, Bang!"

Nanashi masih termangu di tempatnya. Jadi, selama ini...

****Owari****

**Keterangan** * :

1. Sebutan tenda bunga pada anggrek. Merupakan gabungan antara kelopak bunga dengan mahkota bunga.

2. Nama latin untuk lalat hijau. ^-^V

3. Nama salah satu tokoh wayang. Putra ke tiga Dewi Kunti dari keluarga Pandawa, yang dikenal jago memanah dan juga sakti mandraguna. (dan juga banyak istrinya) XP

4. Nama salah satu dari istri-istrinya Arjuna. Sembadra adalah istri pertamanya Arjuna. XDDD

Bagaimana, Shuzuki-han? Apakah hasilnya bagus? Atau malah nggak jelas, jelek, dan abal? Maafkan saya, saya berusaha keras agar hasilnya bagus. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan di hatimu, tolong maafkan saya.

Jika ada typo, bisakah kalian memberitahu saya? Saya harap saya bisa memperbaikinya secepat mungkin, agar karya ini lebih enak dibaca. Akhir kata, keberatankah jika saya meminta imbalan berupa review? Please Tekan tombol biru di bawah, ya? REVIEW, PLEASE!


End file.
